spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Smells Like Team Spider
Smells Like Team Spider is the fourth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on May 14, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Beerain attempts to turn the Spider Riders against each other, using a special flower. Plot Inside the Invectids fortress, a girl chants to the Spirit Oracle. Meanwhile, Hunter and Igneous are training in a practice swordfight. While Corona is impressed, Prince Lumen seems unenthused, complaining that they do this every day. Soon he’s given a message though of a new mission. Hunter can’t wait to go out and is about to go alone, but Lumen orders for him to take Corona and Igneous. Corona calls out Venus and Igneous calls Flame and they head to the village. The group stops in a field of flowers and Hunter spots Corona admiring the flowers and losses his train of thought. Igneous informs them that they don’t have the time to sit around now, so they investigate the village, which seems to have been deserted. They investigate a house and find a terrified girl inside. She tells them that the Invectids attacked her village and kidnapped everyone they could find. The girl takes them to a cave and tells them that the Invectids forced the other villagers inside so they could force them to give them the Blossoms of Darkness, a rare and powerful plant. Hunter and the riders enter the cave and find some of the villagers inside. Strangely, Corona and Igneous find the blossoms growing in the dark. However, they flowers spit there pollen at them and they become hypnotized. Shadow tells Hunter let him out so he can help, Hunter points out that the cave is to small. Meanwhile, outside the girl gloats about her apparent victory over the Spider Riders. Back inside the cave Hunter notices a ray of light reflect off of some of Corona's jewelry, he then comes up with a plan to stop the pair. Hunter jumps up and makes more light, returning them to normal. When they leave, they find that the girl was really an Invectid, she introduces herself as Beerain of the Big Four. After a long battle. Hunter becomes upset when he comes to realize that the flowers have all been ruined, Shadow manages to get Hunter to focus on the battle. He creates a giant web to trap all of the Buzzrays, Beerain flees. As Hunter and company leave. Hunter thinks again about Corona and the flowers. Trivia In the episode * We learn that Hunter may have a feelings for Corona. Background * The title of this episode is a play on words from the song, Smells Like Teen Spirit by the grunge rock band, Nirvana, from their 1991 album, never mind. * This is declared as the second episode in Japan, respectively. English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Beerain Quotes *"You ready Shadow?" "I'm always ready to defend Arachna against the Invectid aggression." "Then let's ride!" "You got it!" "Ehh, one little thing. Corona? Where is that village that's being attacked?" :— Hunter readies to save the Village of Fragrant Blooms, just as soon as he gets directions. *"What's the big deal? It's just a bunch of lame old flowers."- Hunter and the others arrive in the Village of Fragrant Blooms. *"All those beautiful flowers... And now there being destroyed."- Hunter takes in the site of the senseless destruction to the fields caused by the Invectids. *"Although the flowers are gone we have the seeds." "We will start from the beginning." :— The villagers decide to persevere and continue there work in the Village of Fragrant Blooms. *"I saw the beauty of the flowers and how sweet the smelled. It helped me focus somehow. Cool huh?" "Yes it's cool." :— Hunter and Igneous agree that flowers are "cool" after all. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes